Meisuke Nueno
Meisuke Nueno (鵺野鳴介 Nueno Meisuke), known as "Nube", is the main character of Jigoku Sensei Nube. Appearance Nube has huge bushy eyebrows. Personality Nube can be both a great, fun-loving guy or a serious, focused man dependent on what you see him for. On matters of either spiritual or educational importance, he is a serious individual focused on doing the job perfectly. Not only does this allow him to conquer one yōkai crisis after another, but it also allows him to be a bit obsessive towards making sure his students learn what they need to and don't fool around or forget anything. (a problem considering the underachieving attributes of several of his male students). Outside his work, though, Nube is a fun, almost happy-go-lucky guy with too many faults to his name. He is always chasing after beautiful women (especially the more buxom ones), spending the little money he does have on pachinko, and consistently starving his way to payday while living off whatever they serve in school or the freebies he can get, or finding a way to get rich quick (even if it means using the Oni no Te to do so), all the while trying to avoid the scorns or troubles that his rivals throw his way. While he doesn't like living the teacher's life a good chunk of the time, Nube does find that it does have its rewards. Gallery Abilities Nube is trained as an exorcist to have many means of facing his yōkai encounters. The most powerful of these tools, though, is the Oni no Te (鬼の手), the result of a battle with a powerful oni, leaving him forced to seal its power within the stump where his left hand should be. This grotesque appendage, usually sealed within a black glove on his left hand, allows him to use his own spiritual energies combined with the powers of the oni both to attack evil opponents and for other means, such as communicating with other yōkai or freeing spirits. While Nube typically is able to control the power, he is usually only able to use a fraction of its true powers and abilities, for the oni is so powerful Nube himself can't control it. The oni is actually being held by Nube's Sensei, who died being consumed by the oni when trying to save Nube. Nube's teacher is also a powerful exorcist and the reason Nube wanted to became a teacher. Other than the Oni no Te, Nube uses other spiritual artifacts for his battles. The Sutra of the White-Robed Goddess (白衣観音経 Byaku E Kanon Kyou), a white paper-like sutra, is used by Nube to surround and seal certain yōkai phenomenon to either hold them down or exorcise them without the need of the Oni no Te. He also possesses a crystal ball which can make certain spirits and phenomenon visible to the human eye, and a set of prayer beads he can attack with or use as part of his summonings. He also eventually creates his own kudagitsune, a product of another kudagitsune he borrows from itako-girl Izuna and his Oni no Te, and has mastered several spiritual techniques such as the "youshin jutsu" (a technique where he can create a separate spiritual body that moves about by itself whenever he is asleep or meditating), and the separation of his physical body and spirit in order to transcend into other realms. Special Attacks Weaknesses Relationships Nube is currently the teacher of class 5-3 of Doumori Elementary and, as such, has some form of relationship with each of his students. Students Hiroshi Tateno Kyoko Inaba Miki Hosokawa Katsuya Kimura Makoto Kurita Akira Yamaguchi Shuichi Shirato Masaru Kaneda Noriko Nakajima Shizuka Kikuchi Ayumi Kinoshita Ai Shinozaki Friends Ritsuko Takahashi - A fellow teacher (Ritsuko-sensei). Ishikawa-sensei - A fellow teacher. Ōtsuki-sensei - A fellow teacher. Yukime - A Yuki-onna who fell in love with him. Kyōsuke Tamamo - Originally an enemy, Tamamo has helped Nube fight other demons on multiple occasions. History Past Events Five years before the start of the story, Nube saved Yukime from a hunter. Story Events Trivia Nube is voiced by Ryoutarou Okiayu. Related Articles Category:Human